


Up To Date

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal demands a date night and Peter surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up To Date

Peter brought Neal home with him at lunchtime to show him something Peter had been working on at home on his computer. As they walked in, they stripped off their jackets and hung them over chairs.

Neal was in high spirits and came up behind Peter as he booted up his laptop. He put his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. "Let's take the rest of the day off," Neal suggested.

Peter smiled and said, "Maybe. I want you to look at this chart that I made. There are just a few blanks to fill in."

Neal asked, "Aren't you going to ask me if I want coffee?"

"Neal, would you like some coffee?" Peter said patiently.

Neal was already on his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and said, "Mmm, specialty beer. Your taste is improving."

Peter shrugged, "Oh, Elizabeth brought that home from work. I don't think she's saving it for anything. You can have some if you want it."

Neal opened two bottles and brought one to Peter. Neal tipped his bottle up and drained the entire bottle.

Peter looked at him with surprise and asked sarcastically, "Thirsty?"

Neal gave him a slow sexy smile and replied, "Yeah - and hot!"

He moved toward Peter and rubbed his cock against Peter's ass through their clothing. Peter couldn't hide his pleasure. He asked, "What brought this on?"

Neal murmured in his ear, "You did. You're hot, too."

Peter turned around and put his arms around Neal and kissed him hard. He sighed, "How am I supposed to get any work done when you're in this mood?"

Neal just kissed him back, using his tongue to prolong their contact. He rubbed up against Peter's erection with his own and placed one hand on Peter's ass to pull him closer. "I want you right now," he told him.

Peter grabbed his beer and drained it the way Neal just had. He laughed and said, "I can't say no to you!"

Neal dropped to his knees and hugged Peter around his hips, laying his head against his crotch and deliberately provoking him. Peter groaned and ground against him, entwining his fingers in Neal's hair.

Just as Neal reached for Peter's zipper, Peter's phone vibrated in his pocket. Neal laughed as the vibration made Peter's cock jump.

Peter grabbed the phone and sighed, "Yes, Jones. He did? Well, can you give us a minute? Right now? Oh, okay. Be right there."

Peter looked into Neal's disappointed eyes and shrugged, "We've got to go back to the office. It can't wait."

Neal rubbed his head against Peter again and asked, "Are you sure?" But Peter was all business, already picking up his jacket and getting out his car keys.

Neal reluctantly let go of him and got up, retrieved his own jacket, and followed Peter out to his car. Once they were on their way, Neal let his hand wander over to Peter's leg. "So what's the big emergency?" he asked petulantly.

Peter said, "They got a new lead. Hughes wants all hands on deck to follow up."

Neal sighed and removed his hand. "So much for a fun afternoon at home," he complained.

Peter reached over and patted Neal's hand. He smiled and said, "You almost had me convinced for a minute there, Buddy."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Neal fiddled with the radio dial until Peter reached out and turned it off. Neal pouted prettily and Peter laughed at him. He ruffled his hair and said, "Aww, I'll make it up to you."

Neal asked testily, "Really? When, Peter?"

Peter looked surprised and asked, "Haven't I been giving you enough attention, Neal?"

Neal shook his head. He thought a minute and then he said, "Peter, I want a date night."

Peter laughed with surprise and said, "You want what?"

"You know, a date. Elizabeth gets date nights," Neal said sincerely. "I want a date."

Peter looked at him affectionately and said, "I guess that could be arranged."

Neal insisted, "This weekend."

Peter laughed again and asked, "Do you want Friday night or Saturday night?"

Neal thought a minute and said, "I want Friday night. That's tomorrow."

Peter said, "Okay, what do you want to do on our date? Do you want me to take you to dinner and a movie?"

Neal's eyes lit up and he suggested, "Dinner and dancing?"

Peter said, "You're pushing it now, Neal. Are you going to let me come in and ravish you when I take you home?"

"Ooh," Neal said suggestively, "I think that depends on how our date goes. I don't want you to take me for granted, Peter."

Peter laughed again and pointed out, "A few minutes ago, you were ready to strip me in my living room and have me on the floor."

Neal glanced over at him and said, "Well, that was then. You should have taken advantage of it."

Peter patted Neal's shoulder as they arrived at the office. He said, "Come on, let's go see what the big emergency is that made me miss that. It better be good."

They spent the rest of the afternoon working on their case. New information had indeed been gathered that demanded Peter's full attention. When Neal came into his office at 6:00 and told him he was going home, Peter barely looked up to say goodnight.

Neal went over and stood very close and reminded him, "Tomorrow night. Don't forget our date!"

Peter reached out and took his hand and smiled at him fondly. "I won't," he promised and squeezed Neal's hand. He took a minute to appreciate Neal's ass as he walked away.

In the morning, Peter picked Neal up and told him, "We have a lead to run down before we go into the office. That information we got yesterday afternoon is proving to be very useful."

Peter drove to the business places of several associates of their suspect to question them. Neal tagged along without much to contribute.

When they headed back to the office, Peter asked Neal if he had any ideas or suggestions to make concerning the case, but Neal didn't show any interest. 

"You don't need me," Neal pointed out. "Can I go home early?"

"Why? Do you have a hot date tonight?" Peter asked and them blushed because he had completely forgotten that he had promised Neal a date night.

Neal replied lightly, "I thought I did, but maybe not."

Peter told him, "Go ahead and take the afternoon off and I'll try to finish up here. Okay if I pick you up about 8:00?"

Neal smiled happily and confirmed, "8:00 will be fine. Do you want me to make a reservation somewhere?"

"Nope. Leave that to me," smiled Peter. He was touched by how excited Neal seemed to be about their date.

As the afternoon progressed, Peter realized that there was no way he was going to be able to keep the date since he was going to be needed for a stakeout in the van. He dreaded calling Neal to tell him so he decided to take a few minutes break to go over and tell him in person.

When he knocked, Neal answered the door with a towel around his waist. "Peter!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here? You said 8:00."

Peter put his hands on Neal's waist where the top of the towel rested and said, "Well, I'm sorry to say I'm here to tell you I have to break our date tonight. They need me in the van."

Neal looked down for a minute and then put a smile on his face. He gently removed Peter's hands from his waist and said, "Oh okay. Well, that happens. Do you need me in the van, too?"

Peter shook his head and told him, "No, I know you hate stakeouts. Can we reschedule our date for tomorrow night?"

Neal smiled a little sadly and said, "Sure, but Peter, are you sure you'll be free tomorrow tonight?"

Peter dropped into a chair and admitted, "Not a hundred percent. It depends on how things go tonight."

Neal pulled on a pair of jeans and went over and put his hands on Peter's shoulders. He bent over and kissed the top of his head and said, "You know what? Let's just wait until next weekend. I want us to have a special time together and I don't want to be disappointed again tomorrow."

Peter looked relieved. He grasped Neal's hand and turned to face him. "Thanks, Neal. That's probably a good idea."

Neal sat down beside him and leaned over to give him a little kiss. "Now I appreciate how patient Elizabeth is," Neal remarked.

Peter gasped, "Oh no, Elizabeth! I promised her we'd go visit my sister next weekend."

Neal laughed and tickled him, saying, "Guess I'm going to have get in line."

Peter said hopefully, "The next weekend?" But Neal told him, "Peter, don't make any more promises you can't keep. Let's just say you owe me one."

Peter nodded. He got up and pulled Neal to his feet. He put his arms around him and pulled him into a long wet kiss. "You know I want you," he groaned.

Neal rocked his pelvis against Peter and felt him getting hard. He ground against him a little and said, "I know you do. Guess we'll have something to look forward to."

Peter reluctantly pulled away and said, "I've got to go. They'll be waiting for me in the van. Thanks for being so understanding, Neal. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Neal gave him a quick hug and let him go, saying, "Good, then we'll really have something to look forward to. Call me if you need me for the case tomorrow."

After Peter left, Neal picked up his phone and called Mozzie. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?" he asked. "Want to come over and have dinner and watch a movie with me?"

Mozz answered, "Sure. What happened? Suit broke your date?"

Neal told him, "Don't rub it in. He had to work."

Mozzie laughed, "That's what they always say! That's okay. I don't mind being your second choice."

Neal amused himself for the rest of the weekend and was ready for work when Peter picked him up on Monday morning. "How did the stake out go?" Neal asked. 

Peter sighed, "It was useless. Jones and Diana are still monitoring, but it looks like a dead end. I need you to help me think of another way to approach this case."

Neal appreciated being included and spent the morning helping Peter to analyze the case. At noon, he remembered the chart Peter had taken him to see on his computer at home and asked about him it.

Peter's eyes lit up and he said, "I forgot about that when all this new stuff came in. Maybe we should take a look at it." Then he looked at Neal and wondered, "If I take you home with me, can you keep your mind on work? I don't have time to the take the afternoon off."

Neal smiled and said, "Of course. Strictly business."

In the car, Neal was restless and fooled with the radio until Peter stopped him. Then he asked him, "So is our date next weekend for Friday night or Saturday night?"

Peter was preoccupied and said, "I thought we were going to keep our minds on the case for now."

Neal pouted until Peter sighed and said, "Okay, Saturday night, next weekend."

Neal grinned and asked, "Are you going to give me a hint? How will I know what to wear?"

Peter laughed and said, "Oh you! Come on, let's get this case solved."

Neal behaved himself as they filled some blanks in on Peter's chart and made a copy to take to the office. They rode back to the office in companionable silence. As he parked the car, Peter looked over on impulse and said, "Oh Neal, about our date for next Saturday night. Let's make it formal, ok?"

Neal grinned from ear to ear and wiggled like a puppy as he repeated, "Formal!"

Between the continued surveillance with the van and more analysis by Peter and Neal, the details of their case became clearer over the next week. By Friday afternoon, they were able to make some arrests and everyone was in a good mood.

"It's all done except the paperwork now," said Peter, looking obviously pleased. "Good teamwork, everyone. Have a good weekend and we'll wrap up all the details next week."

When Peter dropped Neal off at his apartment, he leaned over and gave him a promising kiss. "Tomorrow night at 8:00," he reminded him. "And formal. Don't forget."

Neal could hardly contain his excitement as he said goodnight and got out of the car.

Neal walked into his apartment, slipped his jacket off, and poured a glass of wine. He wanted to check his tux to be sure it was in good condition. He chuckled to himself at the idea that Peter had proposed a formal date and wondered where Peter was planning to take him.

Neal was taken by complete surprise as a man sprang out from his closet. A fist connected with Neal's face and knocked him back causing him to drop the wine glass. Neal grabbed at the intruder and managed to swing a punch to the man's solar plexus. He doubled over and then charged Neal, propelling him toward the stairs. Neal hadn't latched the door when he came in and the next thing he knew, he was falling backward down the stairs. 

When Neal finally came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, the intruder tried to jump over him to get outside, but Neal caught his ankle and brought him crashing down. Neal managed to sit up enough to see that the other man was unconscious.

Neal got out his phone and quickly punched the speed dial. When Peter answered, "What's up, Neal?" all he heard was Neal gasping his name. Alarmed, he exclaimed, "Neal, are you there? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

Neal managed to croak, "Help, Peter" before he passed out. 

Peter had not driven far in the traffic when he got Neal's call so he was able to return pretty quickly. He drew his gun and cautiously approached the house. He had called the police from his car and he could hear a siren nearby so he knew back up was on the way.

Peter looked in and saw the two unconscious men lying at the bottom of the stair. He called out, "Neal," and Neal moaned and stirred. Peter quickly checked the pulse on the other man, making sure he was alive.

Neal looked up at him with blood running down his face and gasped, "Peter, he attacked me."

The police arrived then and Peter instructed them to cuff the intruder and call an ambulance. He quickly searched the man's pockets and found his wallet and his phone. A quick glance at the contact list made it clear that the man was involved in the case they had just been working on.

Peter showed his badge to the policemen and explained the situation. Just as the ambulance pulled up, the man opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Oh fuck," he groaned as he saw the police and discovered he was handcuffed.

Peter asked the police to transport the prisoner who didn't seem to be hurt. He directed the paramedics to help Neal. In addition to a cut lip and an ugly bruise on his face, Neal was doubled over his left arm. The medic who examined him quickly assessed that Neal had broken a bone in his wrist.

Peter followed the ambulance to the hospital and came in with Neal while he was further examined and cleaned up. X-rays were taken, and a cast was applied to immobilize the broken wrist. Neal was given an injection of a narcotic for the setting of his wrist and a prescription for pain pills for later.

By the time Neal was finally discharged, it was late. Peter called Elizabeth to tell her he was going to take Neal to his apartment. He would have preferred to take him to their home, but Neal insisted. He wanted to be sure his place was all right and see if anything was missing.

When they got there, the crime scene techs had left, but one policeman remained. After checking their IDs, he allowed them to go upstairs. Peter kept a tight hold around Neal's shoulders as he helped him up the stairs. When they got to the top, Neal wobbled unsteadily and Peter led him over to his bed to sit down. 

Neal winced as he looked around at the broken glass and disorder in his apartment.

Peter said, "Come on, Buddy, there's nothing to do here tonight. You come home with me and let Elizabeth help take care of you. I know that wrist is going to hurt when your pain shot wears off."

Neal said gratefully, "It already is. Thanks, Peter."

In the car, Neal asked, "Who was that guy and why was he in my apartment?"

Peter answered, "They're questioning him now, but it has to do with the case we just wound up. He was what you might call a loose end. Apparently he thought you had more to do with it than you actually did."

"Oh great, now I'm getting hit for stuff I didn't even do!" laughed Neal.

Peter patted his knee and said, "Well, you should be safe now."

Neal comfortably settled in at the Burke's and enjoyed their attention for the weekend. Elizabeth fed him and brought him his pain pills. Peter cuddled him at bedtime and tucked him in, giving him a sweet goodnight kiss. 

They both forgot about the date they were supposed to have. On Sunday morning, Neal was ready to go back to his apartment so Peter dropped him off.

Neal was able to come in to work the next week, though his pain and fatigue showed through by afternoon. Everyone made a fuss over him and they assured him that the guy who assaulted him was in custody.

Friday evening, Peter dropped Neal off and gave him a little kiss. "I'm proud of how brave you've been this week," he told him.

On Saturday, Neal was relieved to have a quiet day to himself, but the cast on his wrist was frustrating, even though it didn't hurt as much as it did at first. He also still had a black eye and bruised face.

After he fixed himself a light dinner, Neal poured a second glass of wine and climbed into bed to read and rest a little bit. His body was still bruised and sore from the fall down the stairs, but he had stopped taking the pain pills except when he went to bed at night so he could sleep without waking up in pain.

At 8:00, the door to Neal's apartment opened and startled him since he had fallen asleep over his book. He was shocked to see Peter enter dressed in his tuxedo and carrying a bottle of champagne.

Neal cried, "Oh Peter, our date! Tonight? Did I forget?!"

Peter grinned and said, "Well, I didn't. Don't get up. Can I pour you some champagne?"

Neal was thrilled. He gave Peter a brilliant smile and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'd love some. Thank you, Peter. I'm sorry I'm not dressed for the evening."

Peter popped the cork on the champagne and poured it into a couple of glasses. He carried one over to Neal in his bed and handed it to him. Peter told him, "I brought the party to you."

Peter removed Neal's book and pulled the covers off of him, revealing his battered body in a pair of sleep pants. He offered a toast, "To my sweet lover and to future dates when you're feeling better."

Neal raised his glass and added, "To my rescuer." They clinked their glasses and sipped the champagne.

Peter said, "I have a surprise for you, but I need you naked first."

Neal was a little taken aback, but he quickly got up and removed his pants and sat back on the bed naked. "Is this better?" he asked. "Now what's my surprise?"

Peter teased him, "Finish your glass of champagne and I'll show you."

Neal finished his glass in one gulp and held it out to him. Peter laughed and said, "That wasn't exactly what I meant." He walked over to the kitchen and poured another glass for Neal.

Neal set it down and said, "Come on, Peter. What's my surprise?"

Peter set his glass down, too. He told Neal, "Okay, reach in my jacket pocket."

Neal curiously felt in Peter's pocket and pulled out a long black silk scarf. He looked up at Peter questioningly and Peter nodded at his other jacket pocket. Neal reach in and pulled out another black scarf.

Peter said gruffly, "Now check my pants pockets." Neal searched them and found two more black scarves.

Neal suddenly gave a wicked little laugh and asked, "Peter, what are these for?"

Peter said, "I think you can guess what they're for, Neal. Do you want to play a little game?"

Neal nodded enthusiastically and giggled. "Oh yes, I do."

Peter picked up Neal's glass and held it to his mouth for him to drink a sip of champagne. He drank from his own glass and then he smiled and said, "Give me your right hand."

When Neal gave it to him, Peter wound one of the scarves around his wrist and then tied the ends to the frame of the bed. He went around to the other side and repeated the procedure as best he could for the arm with the cast on it. 

"Does that hurt?" Peter asked solicitously. Neal shook his head and said, "Not yet."

Peter offered another drink of champagne to Neal. Then he applied two other scarves to Neal's ankles and tied them to the bed so he had Neal on his back with all four limbs stretched out and tied down.

Peter stepped back to sip from his champagne glass and admire his work. Even with his bruises and his cast and his black eye, Neal was a work of art with his hard rippling muscles on full display. As his cock hardened, Peter said appreciatively, "God Neal, you are a beautiful thing."

Neal laughed, "Especially in black ties!"

Peter raised his glass in a silent toast and then helped Neal to raise his head to sip the last of his glass of champagne. Then Peter reached out and lightly ran his finger from the hollow of Neal's neck to his belly button, causing Neal to shiver with anticipation. He continued to draw the line slowly over Neal's abs down to his pubic bone and then grasped Neal's penis and felt him get hard in his hand.

Peter sat on the edge of the bed, still fully dressed in his tuxedo, and gently teased Neal for a few minutes, randomly stroking his body, stopping to pinch his nipples and lingering over certain sensitive spots. He put his hands on Neal's upper arms and bore down on him with his weight and leaned in for a long wet kiss.

Then Peter got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve the champagne bottle. He refilled their glasses and offered another sip to Neal and drank some himself. Neal was totally relaxed and followed Peter's every movement with his eyes. Peter dipped his finger into Neal's glass and inserted his finger into Neal's mouth to suck it off.

Peter stood up and removed his jacket, leaving him looking handsome in his crisp formal white shirt. Before he laid the jacket down, he removed a long peacock feather from the inside pocket. Peter held it up for Neal to see and Neal gave a little anticipatory giggle of delight.

Peter used the feather to brush over each of Neal's extremities, causing him to break out in goose flesh and squirm in response. Peter tickled Neal's face and neck with the tip of the feather. He wet his fingers in the champagne for Neal to suck again. Then he leaned over and kissed him long and hard, thrusting his tongue in to meet Neal's and thoroughly explore.

When he pulled back, Peter ran the feather down Neal's chest and abs to his cock. Neal looked up at Peter helplessly. Peter lovingly began stimulating Neal with the feather, watching him writhe with pleasure. Peter put his hand over his own crotch and groaned. He leaned over to kiss Neal again.

When Peter pulled away from him, Neal's eyes remained closed and his expression was one of amused contentment. Peter unbuttoned his shirt and left it open so Neal could see his chest. He pulled off his belt and gently slapped Neal's thighs with it.

Neal's eyes flew open and he gasped, "Peter!" 

Peter nodded and lashed Neal's thighs a little harder. Then he massaged them with his hands and kissed them. He worked his kisses up Neal's thighs until he reached his taut balls and then he nipped at those. He wrapped his hand around Neal's cock and slowly stroked him.

Neal moaned and thrust his hips up to meet the stimulation. Peter leaned over him and looked lovingly into Neal's eyes. He said, "My beautiful date," and kissed him tenderly.

When Peter withdrew, Neal watched him peel his shirt off. Peter drank a little more champagne and fed Neal some. He followed with a kiss that let them lick the champagne from each other's lips and Peter pressed his bare chest against Neal's and caressed his arms with his hands.

Peter touched Neal's cast and asked Neal, "Are you doing okay?" Neal nodded, his eyes glazed over a little. Peter stood up and removed his pants, releasing his impressive erection. He leaned over and brushed it against Neal's leg and smiled at him.

Peter mounted Neal's chest and and brushed his cock slowly across Neal's lips. He moved across several times, pausing to let Neal lick and suck a little. Peter took his hand and pressed his stiff cock against his cheeks. He kissed Neal gently on the forehead as he moved away.

"I have one more little present," he said, and he pulled out one more black silk scarf like the others. That one he laid over Neal's eyes and asked, "Okay?" Neal smiled and nodded and said, "Yes, it's okay." Neal lifted his head and Peter tied the scarf firmly around his head.

Peter swiped Neal's lips with champagne again and Neal licked it up. He used the feather again to tickle Neal all over. Then Peter mounted him and brushed his hard cock over Neal's, drawing a sharp gasp. Peter leaned back so he was sitting on Neal's thighs and took Neal's cock and balls in his hands.

Neal squirmed and moaned, "Oh Peter, please." "Please what?" asked Peter. Neal just moaned. Peter asked him, "Want me to do this?" as he massaged his cock. "Or this?" he asked as he brushed him with his lips. Neal let out a little cry and pushed up toward Peter's mouth.

Peter took Neal into his mouth and began to slowly suck him, occasionally pausing to lick his balls or his belly. Neal was rocking his pelvis and biting his lip. His fists were clenched around the scarves and he strained against them. 

Peter withdrew and moved up on Neal's body. "Not yet, lover," he told him. Peter gave him a little more champagne and kissed him slowly and luxuriously. 

He pulled the blindfold up so he could look seriously into Neal's bright blue eyes. "You're important to me," he told him. "Don't ever think you're not. Sometimes I'm busy with work and I have other things on my mind, but I'll always find time for you. Tonight we have all the time in the world and I just want to give you pleasure."

Neal whispered, "Oh, you are." He raised his head to find Peter's lips for another kiss.

Peter replaced the blindfold over Neal's eyes. He put his hands in Neal's hair and gently massaged him. He ran his fingers softly over the bruises on Neal's face, then placed his strong hands on Neal's shoulders and massaged them.

Peter kissed him some more as he worked his hands over Neal's arm muscles and kneaded them. He sat up and rubbed his hands over Neal's pecs and abs. He said, "I want you nice and relaxed. Do you trust me?"

Neal nodded and murmured, "Mmm, I trust you, Peter."

Peter got the candle that was burning on the bedside table and carefully dripped a little wax around Neal's nipples. He took his fingers and rubbed the warm wax over the tender nipples. Neal tensed and then relaxed under him with a satisfied, "Mmm."

Peter lay on top of him and lightly scratched the wax off. He rubbed his face against Neal's chest and gave his nipples a little bite. Then he moved his hands up to hold Neal's head so he could give him another long passionate kiss on his lips with lots tongue thrusting.

Finally Peter moved down Neal's body licking and kissing him as he made his way down to his crotch. He licked all around Neal's cock and lightly bit the inside of his thighs. He took his cock into his mouth barely scraping him with his teeth, sucking gently, and stimulating him with his tongue.

Neal was moaning and thrusting and sweating, but once again Peter withdrew and Neal mewled and strained at his restraints.

Peter rubbed the inside of one of Neal's thighs and reached down and released the tie on his ankle. He bent Neal's knee up and wrapped the scarf around his leg so he could tie the end up by Neal's hand near the head of the bed. He quickly repeated the procedure on the other side, so both of Neal's legs were bent up and spread.

Peter ran his hands over Neal's exposed genitals and asked, "Is that okay?" Neal took a deep breath and let out a little laugh. He said, "Yeah, it's okay. What are you going to do?"

Peter said, "Just trust me. I won't hurt you." He ran his fingers lightly over Neal's crack and then gentlly circled Neal's tight asshole. He put his mouth next to it and began to tease him with his tongue darting in and out. Neal was whining and trembling and straining at the scarves tying him down.

Peter continued to stimulate him until he was prepared to accept to Peter's cock. He got up on his knees between Neal's thighs so he could rub against Neal's crack with his dripping penis. Neal relaxed and moaned with pleasure. Peter put one hand around Neal's turgid cock and his other hand on Neal's ass and slowly entered him.

Neal gasped and wiggled his hips to accommodate him. Peter adjusted until Neal was comfortable and then leaned over him and began to slowly fuck him till Neal was urging him on. Peter cupped Neal's balls with one hand while Neal strained his throbbing cock into his other hand.

At last, Peter reached up and slipped the scarf off of Neal's eyes. He let his hand linger on his face for a minute while he looked at him tenderly. Then he leaned back and fucked him hard. Neal had his feet on Peter's back and was crying out, "Oh, Peter, that's so good! Don't stop!"

Peter exploded inside Neal and then pulled out. He quickly released the ties from Neal's legs and took Neal's cock in his mouth. Neal burst into long satisfying orgasmic spasms.

Peter untied his arms and Neal wrapped them around Peter. Neal was kissing him everywhere he could reach with his mouth, still panting and pressing his pelvis against him.

Peter laughed with delight and caressed him, saying, "Okay, Buddy, it's okay." He held him tight until he felt Neal finally relax under him. Peter petted Neal's sweaty hair back from his face and kissed him sweetly.

He moved so they were lying side by side with their arms still around each other and their softening cocks were still pressed together. Neal rubbed his face against him and sighed, "Oh Peter, what did you do to me?" and clung to him.

Peter grabbed a couple of the silk scarves and lazily brushed them over Neal's bare skin. He put his hand on Neal's cast and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Neal shook his head and chuckled, "Nothing hurts right now."

Peter asked him, "Did you like my surprise?"

Neal smiled at him and said, "Yes, that was a wonderful date."

Peter got up and got a towel to clean them off. He blew out the candle and pulled up the blanket and cuddled Neal up and rocked him. He kissed the back of his neck and whispered, "You're so precious to me." Neal nestled into him and slept, still clutching a silk scarf in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV (without the sex).


End file.
